Mass spectrometry (MS) is a powerful and common detection technique because it can provide both high specificity and sensitivity for many analytes. However, when detection of an analyte of interest is not particularly sensitive by this technique, usually due to an insufficient signal-to-noise (S/N) ratio, MS can fail to provide detection. This problem can sometimes be overcome by reacting an otherwise undetectable analyte with a molecular tag that boosts sensitivity, such as an intensified neutral loss tag. See Wang, P., Li, G., Gao, J., Giese, R. W., Xin, Z. Intensified Neutral Loss Tags and their Use Thereof in Mass Spectrometry; U.S. Pat. No. 7,556,969B, Jul. 7, 2009; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,947,511B2, May 24, 2011. However, current tags for mass spectrometry do not meet all detection needs.